Junior Problems
by Sharpay
Summary: Sharpay thinks she's over Troy... But When Ryan invites him over for a sleepover, True Love Prevails! But can they convince their friends and Family that they're meant to be? Troypay & Ryella. ON HIATUS!
1. Another Day Another Trouble

"Out of my way!" screamed Sharpay Evans, a junior at East High. She was screaming at a group of freshmen standing in front of her pink locker door, as usual, anyone who got in her way was screamed at. She was known as the Ice Queen and always got what she wanted.

The freshmen, not knowing what to think, moved quickly out of her way. She smirked and opened her locker door, not noticing Ryan Evans and Troy Bolton standing behind her.

Ryan Evans was her twin brother; they shared the same shimmering Blue eyes and the Same Blonde hair. They also shared the passion and Talent for singing; they always got the lead roles in plays and musicals.

Troy Bolton was the basketball star at East High; he was also Ryan's best friend. He had deep Brown eyes, and brown hair. For 2 years Sharpay had a crush on him, but then she got over him and moved on. He was one of the few people who knew the real Sharpay, though he didn't want to admit it.

After grabbing her books and examining herself in the mirror, Sharpay shut her locker door. She turned to leave, but then bumped into Ryan. She backed up a step, and then looked at him. "Ryan!" She exclaimed, with a tones of annoyance and surprise in her voice. She turned her head toward Troy, who was holding a lavender colored paper, and looking at Sharpay with a look that said 'I can't believe you just now seen us!' Reading his facial expression, she glared, and then turned back to Ryan, "Well? What do you guys need? I'm busy!" Sharpay snapped, as she tapped her foot on the ground, so her high heels made a 'click' sound and her dark pink skirt was brushing back and forth over her legs. The tone in her voice was again, an annoyed one. Ryan and Troy, noticing this, looked at each other, and then Ryan spoke up.

"Ok, I know your having a bad day, but Shar, just listen to what We're suppose to tell you..." Ryan said looking at Sharpay. Sharpay's expression didn't change, her foot was still tapping and she still looked annoyed, finally though she gave a faint 'fine' and Ryan continued. "Great! Troy, you explain the rest"  
"Me!" Troy exclaimed. As far as he was concerned talking to Sharpay, the Ice Queen, when she was annoyed, was like talking to a brick wall.

"Waiting…" Sharpay hissed, still tapping her foot, and looking as annoyed as ever.

"Fine…" Troy sighed, "You're wanted in the Auditorium"

"That was your 'Big' 'Important' speech that couldn't wait till later!" Sharpay exclaimed, getting louder with every word. When she reached the word speech, heads started to turn because she was getting to loud.

"I'm not finished!" Troy said, with an impatient voice.

"THEN FINISH!" Sharpay glared at him, putting a hand up to her brother's mouth when he was about to speak. Ever since 2 days ago, Sharpay was meaner to Troy then what she had been before, no one knew why though, not even Ryan.

"Ok! They want you there so Ryan, Gabbi, you, and myself can rehearse for the fall concert coming up!" Troy replied then turned, walking to Ryan, he whispered something into his ear. Ryan nodded, then Troy walked off to the Auditorium, while Sharpay threw her locker door back open and threw her books in. She then slammed the locker door and turned, walking past Ryan, mumbling to herself. As she walked down the hall, Ryan walked after her, and several people stood, staring at her. She caught on to this quickly and stopped, glaring as she looked around. "What!" She finally yelled as she ran off down the hall. Ryan sighed before walking after her. After Sharpay had screamed, the hall was silent and as people seen her coming they split like the Red Sea. The day had just begun and Ryan already knew that it was going to be a very long day for them.


	2. More Collisions More Fights

_Hey guys, thanks for the reveiws, I'm sorry my chapters are si short, but I'll update everyday after school as long as I have atleast one review. If you have sugestions, let me know, and I think I will for sure be going with the Ryella now, but I'm still debating about Troypay, let me know what you think._

Troy walked into the Auditorium to find Gabriella Montez sitting on the stage waiting for them. As soon as she seen Troy she smiled and he walked up to her. "Hey Troy!" She said, then noticed Ryan and Sharpay weren't with him, "Where's Ry and Sharpay?" Ryan was one of Gabriella's close friends, but she didn't get along with Sharpay quite as well.

"They're on their way" Troy replied, sitting down beside her. He watched her as she grabbed some folders from beside her and handed him a Blue one. "What's this?"

"The Music for the Fall concert, Mrs. Darbus came in here and gave me a folder for each of us" Gabriella replied and just as she did, Sharpay came Storming into the Auditorium.

"Great…" Troy sighed at the sight of her. Sharpay walked right up to Gabriella and grabbed a pink folder out of her hands. "I'll take that" she said, then walked up the steps to the stage and into her dressing room.

"What's wrong with her?" Gabby asked as she watched Sharpay storm off. "She's been acting like that for a few days now" Troy replied, just as Ryan came in.

Ryan looked around, then not seeing Sharpay he walked up to Gabby and Troy. "Hey Gabby, Did you see where Shar went?" he asked.

"She went to her dressing room…" Gabriella started, then grabbed an orange folder from beside her, "Here, it's your music" Ryan took it and walked to Sharpay's dressing room, he knocked on the door. She didn't answer so he opened the door and went in. A few minutes later, Sharpay came storming out.

"Ugh!" She said as she marched back down the steps, Ryan came out of the room. "Shar, just tell me what's wrong!" he exclaimed, running after her. "No!" Sharpay yelled, and then continued to go through the auditorium isles. Troy and Gabriella looked at each other, not really knowing what to think. "Sharpay!" Ryan ran down the isles after his sister. Just as Sharpay made it too the door, Mrs. Darbus appeared. Sharpay, who was worried about getting away from Ryan, crashed into her and ended up on the ground. Mrs. Darbus looked at her, then to Ryan, "What is going on in here?" She exclaimed.

"It was him!" Sharpay exclaimed as she pulled herself up.

"If you would've just told me what's wrong, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Well if you would've jus…" Sharpay started, but Mrs. Darbus cut her off. "Why are you two arguing? I've never seen the two of you argue before!" Mrs. Darbus said, with a bit of a surprised tone in her voice.

"What does it matter?" Sharpay said before pushing past Mrs. Darbus and running out into the hall. "Shar!" Ryan pushed past the surprised teacher also and ran down the hall after Sharpay.

"Do you think we should go after them?" Gabby asked, as she and Troy watched the twins run out into the hall.

"Probably…" Troy answered and jumped down off the stage. "Even if we don't know what's wrong with them, we should help…"

"Your right, let's go" Gabby jumped off the stage and walked down the isles of the Auditorium, Troy followed her. "Excuse me Mrs. Darbus…" Gabby said as she pushed out the door.

Sharpay ran through the halls, trying to avoid all teachers and Ryan. She looked back to see if Ryan was following still, and he was. She sighed as she turned a corner, '_why can't he just let me be?' _She thought to herself, as she continued to run.

"Sharpay!" Ryan called, not too far behind. She seemed to ignore him as she ran. '_If only she would listen… I'm just trying to help her!' _ He thought as he ran. They ran through the hall for another minute or so before they collided into a teacher, and both ended up on the ground.

"Ouch!" Sharpay whined as they hit the floor. She looked up to see a substitute teacher, Mr. Caskey, he was a new substitute, but he was also Sharpay and Ryan's neighbor.

"Why if it isn't the Evans twins?" Mr. Caskey said, as he offered a hand to help Sharpay up, Ryan was already standing. Sharpay took his hand and pulled herself up.

"Sorry Mr. Caskey…" Ryan said as Sharpay got up, "We didn't mean to…"

"It's fine Ryan, but why were you running down the halls?" the teacher questioned.

"No reason!" Sharpay exclaimed quickly before Ryan could say a word, "We were late for class, that's all, and we really must be going! Toodles!" She turned, and grabbing Ryan's arm, ran off down the hallway. When they were a safe distance away Ryan spoke, "Nice save"

Sharpay let go of his arm, "Thanks…" she said in an unusual quiet voice, she had a lot going through her mind.

"Are you ok?" Ryan asked, little concerned.

"Fine…" Sharpay replied, as she thought, '_Should I tell him what's really wrong? If I don't he'll never let me be…' _She quickly added, "Ok Ry, you win… I'll tell you what's wrong after school today…"

Ryan gave her a surprised look, but nodded and they walked back down the hall way toward Drama.

"Troy where could they be? This school is huge!" Gabriella said to one of her best friends as they walked down the halls. "Anywhere from what we know…" Troy replied. A few moments later, they spotted Ryan and Sharpay come around the corner and went running to them. "Ryan! Sharpay!" Gabby called as they ran. Sharpay looked up and gave her a smile, "Hey" she said.

"Gab, Troy, I think Sharpay and I are going to head home, so we'll see you at our house tonight…" Ryan said. Gabriella and Troy nodded, "ok, see ya!"

"Toodles!" Sharpay called as they headed for Ryan's car to go home, she was glad Ryan decided to leave, though she didn't know why.


	3. Home at Last

_Hey guys! Thanks for all the Reveiws, and I belive I will be making it into a Troypay now! Anhow, If you have any sugestions about what to put next or anything else, let me know soon! Hope ya all enjoy this chapter. By the way, in case you haven't noticed if the print is like this: 'hi'Then someone is thinking, or Sharpay was writing in her Diary._

_**Chapter 3, Home at last**_

When Ryan's car pulled into the drive Sharpay was relieved to be home. She grabbed her purse and jumped out of the car, running straight upstairs to her bedroom. She threw her purse on her pink canopy bed and walked over to the corner of her room, where there was a loose floor board. Sharpay lifted it up and a pink covered book titled 'Sharpay' was there along with a pink pen with feathers on top. She took it out and set down at her desk beginning to write. She wrote:

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was the worst Day ever! I was stuck with Troy and Gabby AGAIN! You know Troy didn't used to be that bad, but then Montez came and it changed… I wish things were back to the way they used to be, cause now Ryan invited the whole group over for a sleepover. I am the sleepover queen but still! I mean during Drama today Ryan came into my dressing room just to bug me about how there's something wrong… maybe I am a little jealous of Gabriella, still, I have it all under control. I guess I can deal with a slumber party, but Ryan better not think Gabby is sleeping with me! Maybe Caitlyn can come over for the sleepover? Oh! Got to go! Ryan's knocking at my door to bug me again! _

_Toodles,_

_Sharpay_

Sharpay shut the book and quickly stuck it under the floorboard. She then hurried over to the door to let Ryan in. "What now Ry?" she asked as he walked in.

"We need to talk." Ryan replied, sitting down at her desk.

"'bout what? I already told you I'm fine!" Sharpay replied, sitting down on her bed.

"Shar, come on, I know something's wrong AND you promised me that you'd tell me when we got home!" Ryan said.

"I didn't promise you…" Sharpay said in a low voice.

"Sharpay Michelle Evans! Come on!" Ryan was becoming impatient.

"Fine! I'll spill, but you can't tell Montez or Bolton!" Sharpay snapped with a threatening tone in her voice.

"Promise" Ryan said, relived that she was going to tell him.

Sharpay sighed, this was it, the minute Ryan found out the truth… "Ok…" she paused, then said in a low, and quick voice, "I'm jealous of Gabby"

"What? Shar, you're serious?" Ryan exclaimed. Sharpay just nodded, not making eye contact with him. "But you have everything you could ever want! And you got over Troy a while ago!"

"Maybe I did get over him… but still" Sharpay said in a lower tone.

"But what's that have to do with being mean to Troy?" Ryan still didn't get it.

'_Ry, you'll understand in time, after all… I'm not going to just tell you everything!' _Sharpay thought to herself, as she looked up at him with a smirk on her face, "You'll see" Just as Ryan opened his mouth to say more the telephone rang.

"I'll get it" Ryan said, then got up and walked out of the room. '_Saved by the phone' _Sharpay thought as she closed the door behind him. She then sat down at her vanity and started to brush her hair. A minute or so later, she got up and grabbed her cell from the table and dialed Caitlyn's number. A voice picked up the phone.

"Hello?" it asked. Sharpay instantly knew it wasn't Caitlyn's voice.

"Is Caitlyn there?" she asked. "Sharpay?" The voice questioned, it sounded like a person she couldn't stand right now. "Troy!" She exclaimed, instantly realizing she had dialed the wrong number.

"This _is_ my cell phone number" Troy said with a bit of inpatients in his voice. he paused for a moment, "What do you need?"

"Nothing…" Sharpay said while thinking, '_I should just hang up on him!' _"I got the wrong number, Toodles!" She hung up, and went back to brushing her hair.

"Ok then?" Troy said as he hung up his cell, he turned back to the house phone, that Ryan was on, "Your sister just called me on my cell phone" He said into the phone.

"For what? I thought she hated you?" Ryan said, with a surprised tone.

"She claimed to have the wrong number then hung up on me" Troy replied, "Oh well… See ya at your house!"

"See ya!" they both hung up. _ 'I really wish Shar would just get along with Troy!' _Ryan thought as he turned on the TV. '_This sleepover will turn out to be total chaos if Sharpay and Troy don't get along…' _He sighed, and decided to just let it go till later. But then he decided he knew something that Sharpay didn't and it might make her feel better…

About a half of an Hour later, Ryan turned off the TV and walked up stairs to Sharpay's room. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Again, no reply. Sighing he went to turn the door knob, but it didn't budge, it was locked, Sharpay had locked herself in her room. "Shar, Its Ryan, unlock the door so I can come in" he called, still no reply. "Sharpay! I'm serious!" After a minute or two he realized, either 1. Sharpay didn't want to talk to him and was ignoring him or 2. She wasn't in there. He went with number two, she wasn't in there, and stood by her door waiting for her to come out.

Sharpay, meanwhile, had locked herself in her bathroom and was curling herr hair and painting her nails, at the same time. When she finished, 15 minutes later, she washed her face, then put a light layer of makeup on. She then flipped her light switch, so the light went out, and walked out, going to her closet and changing into a strapless teashirt and some jeans. She slipped on her favorite hat, and examined herself in the mirror, _'Perfect!' _she thought, _'Troy should like this outfit Montez won't be able to compare to me!'_ Though she didn't admit it to anyone else, she still had feelings for Troy. After examining herself, she quickly ran over to her door and opened in, seeing Ryan there she screamed. "Ryan!"

He looked at her a little puzzled, "Shar, are you alright?" Sharpay took and deep breath then smirked, "I'm Fine, just next time try knocking" She pulled her door shut and stepped past Ryan. Just as she was reaching the stairs Ryan grabbed her Shoulder. "Shar, if it makes you feel any better to know this, Troy and Gabriella aren't going out anymore" Sharpay looked at him in shock, she had no idea. She smiled, "Ok, but just so you know, I don't like Troy" And with that she walked off down the stairs. Ryan smiled, he knew his sister still had feelings for Troy, even if she didn't want to admit it.


	4. The Beginning of a New Couple

_Hope you like this chapter, The Troypay starts to kick in here. I might not update quite as much, but I'll try to update atleast every 2 days. But please keep reveiwing. 3+ reviews for me to continue!_

**Chapter 4, The Beginning of a new couple**

Sharpay was in the music room, practicing the music she got today, when the doorbell rung, "Ry, are you going to get that?" She screamed up stairs, but her brother couldn't hear her because he was locked in his bedroom. "Ryan!" She called again after the door bell again rung. "Fine I'll get in!" She called as she walked out of the music room. When she reached the front door, she looked through the see whole to see who was there. Sharpay spotted the figure of Troy and immediately jerked back. _'Great… It's Troy…' _ She thought to herself. "One minute!" she yelled, and then ran to the bathroom to check herself in the mirror, _'Why am I so worried about what I look like for him?' _She thought to herself as she approved, of her reflection. Then she walked back to the door and turned the handle, as if she was surprised she called, "Troy! What are you doing here?" She blushed slightly, but caught herself in the act, and turned away, "Ryan's upstairs…" She said, and then closing the door behind him, she ran off to the Music room. _'I can't believe I just blushed over Troy Bolton!'_ She thought as she shut the door. Then she sat down at the piano and began to play and sing along.

Meanwhile, Troy was standing in the doorway. What Sharpay didn't know was that he had seen her blush, and he was a little surprised, _'So Sharpay isn't all bad…' _He thought, with a smile, _'And she obviously still likes me_ With that thought in mind, Troy started for the steps, but then he heard the singing and music from the music room. _'Is that Sharpay?_' He walked over to the door of the room and peaked in. At the piano a Blonde haired girl sat, her fingers gracefully moving over the keys. _'Yep, it's defiantly Sharpay' _Troy thought, impressed, but yet amazed. When the Music stopped, and Sharpay closed the piano, Troy hurried off, up stairs to Ryan's room.

After the door opened and Ryan had let Troy in, they set down on Ryan's bed; Troy was debating on whether to Tell Ryan about what had happened downstairs. He decided he would and began to talk. "Ryan, I have something to tell you…" Troy said. "K, what is it?" Ryan asked, with a small smile, he had an idea as to what it may be. "Ok well…"

Meanwhile, in the Music room, Sharpay was putting her things away. Then after she finished putting them away, she walked out of the room and upstairs. She had to pass Ryan's room to get to her room, but when she started to pass his room she heard the name 'Sharpay' and stopped to listen.

"When Sharpay let me in down stairs, she started to blush…" Troy said to Ryan. "I think its odd, I mean she seemed embarrassed, like she didn't want me to know that she was blushing" Ryan nodded, "Shar, still likes you, I know she doesn't admit it, but I can tell she does"

Troy smiled, "In an odd way, I think I like her too" Sharpay was still standing on the other side of the door and when she heard this, she gasped to herself. _'Troy Bolton likes, me!' _She thought to herself, amazed. She stayed to listen for a few more minutes, but then she heard the boys quit talking and heard one of them get up, so she scurried down the hall to her room. Sharpay was just closing her door, when Troy and Ryan stepped out of Ryan's room.

"Should we go get Sharpay before we go get Gabby?" Troy asked.

"Of course, it would break your heart if we didn't" Ryan joked around. Troy just rolled his eyes, smiling he said, "Ok, so then where would she be?"

"Her bedroom" Ryan replied simply, and then walked down the hall toward Sharpay's bedroom, Troy followed behind. Ryan knocked on the door to Sharpay's bedroom. Sharpay was now lying on her bed, "Come in!" She called, and Ryan opened the door, Troy and himself stepped in.

"Well what do you need?" Sharpay asked, trying to avoid Eye contact with Troy.

"We wanted to know if you wanted to come with us to pick up Gabby" Troy asked, then realized she was trying to avoid Eye contact.

"Can I drive?" Sharpay asked. Troy looked over at Ryan, "Ya, I guess" Ryan replied.

"Then I'll come" Sharpay said, and climbed off of her bed, she pushed past Troy and Ryan and walked downstairs, "I've got to get my keys! Meet me in the garage in 5 minutes!" She yelled, forgetting that Troy and Ryan were still in her room.

Troy looked around the bedroom, most of it was pink, and something was every corner but one, in wich the floorboard looked loose, Troy said nothing about it though. When he turned to look at the other side of the room, He seen Sharpay's computer. The screen was blinking the words 'You have 3 new messages!' Troy wondered who they were from, but again said nothing, instead He and Ryan walked downstairs to meet Sharpay in the garage.

Sharpay was backing out her sliver Mustang, convertible when they got there. The car looked bran new. "Whoa, did she just get that?" Troy asked.

"No, she's had it for a year, but she has it washed daily and hardly ever drives it." Ryan replied, walking over to the car. "Shar, should we sit in the back or the front?"

"Whichever, you can both sit in the back or one of you can sit in the front, I don't care, just so you get in within the next 2 minutes" Sharpay replied, a little impatient. Ryan climbed in the passenger seat, and Troy got in the back. Sharpay instantly turned the radio on as she pulled out of the drive way. She was in no hurry to go pick up Gabriella, no hurry at all.


	5. Gabriella's house

_Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! You guys Rule! Anyhow, I;m sorry this chapter took me so long to put up and that its so short! But I'll try to update soon! And again, if you have sugestions let me know!_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 5, Gabriella's house**_

About 15 minutes later Sharpay's Sliver Mustang pulled into Gabriella's drive way. Ryan instantly climbed out, "I'll go get Gabby, you two wait here" He said as he shut the door and walked up to Gabriella's front door. Sharpay watched him walk into the house before turning around to face Troy, almost forgetting he was back there. Once she seen him, she jerked her head back around and the words he said earlier came back into her mind, _'In an odd way I think I like her to' _the words kept repeating through her mind and she gave no response when Troy said something, she didn't even hear him.

"Sharpay?" Troy asked, a little concerned, usually he at least got a 'Shut up' or, 'Leave me alone' "Earth to Sharpay!" he waved his hand in front of Sharpay. Sharpay then jumped, getting out of her thoughts, "What!" She turned around, to face Troy.

"Are you ok? You didn't answer me" Troy said. "I'm fine!" Sharpay snapped, and then turned back around in her seat, glad to see Ryan and Gabriella coming in. But she wasn't so glad when she realized they were holding hands.

When Ryan reached the car, he opened the trunk and put Gabi's things in there. Then he walked back up to Sharpay, "Troy, you can sit in the front, Gabby and I are going to sit in the back" Troy smiled, he knew that Ryan secretly like Gabriella, he also knew Gabriella liked Ryan. Without saying a word, Troy climbed into the passenger seat next to Sharpay as Ryan and Gabriella climbed into the back still holding hands. Though Sharpay was still a little uncomfortable with Ryan and Gabby holding hands, she was happy to have Troy sitting next to her.

Sharpay brushed her Blonde hair over her shoulder and fixed her hat, before turning her car back on and backing out of Gabriella's driveway. Once they were going down the road, Ryan and Gabby started talking to each other and Sharpay, not wanting to hear them talking, turned the radio on. She glanced over at Troy, watching him sigh, and then he turned his head to the window. _'I wish Troy and I were like Ry and Gabriella'_ Sharpay thought to herself, letting out a small sigh, as she stopped at a stop sign.

In what seemed like an eternity to Sharpay, They pulled back into The Evans' drive way. Sharpay pulled her car into the garage, and then got out of the car. She turned to Ryan, who was helping Gabriella out of the car. "Ry, which of the guest rooms should I get ready?" Sharpay asked, trying to find an excuse to leave.

"I guess the two next to your room" Ryan replied, as he shut the door behind Gabriella. Sharpay rolled her eyes at the two as she turned to leave. She walked upstairs and had Troy's stuff put in the room next to hers and Gabriella's stuff put in the room next to Troy's. _'That should do'_ she thought as she walked back toward the stairs. As she was walking, she paid no mind to where she was going and collided with someone or something, and ended up on the ground.

"Are you ok Sharpay?" A voice asked, and then she felt a hand on her solder. She didn't look up to see who it was though; she already knew that it was…


	6. The Start of Something New Part 1

_Thanks for reading my story guys! And for those of you who guess Troy... You were right! Anyhow again, I welcome sugestions!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 6, The Start of Something New Part 1**

After a moment Sharpay turned to see Troy standing behind her, he held his hand out to help her up, and without thinking, she took it and he pulled her up. "I'm fine, Thanks" Sharpay said, not realizing that she pretty much just blew her cover. Troy was expecting something down the line of _watch where you're going next time! _Or _leave me alone! I'm capable of getting up myself, _but Sharpay said nothing more and motioned for Troy to follow her. Troy gave a small smile and followed Sharpay down the hall, into a room. "This is your room for the weekend" Sharpay said, as they walked in to the room, "As long as your Staying at our house, you're stuck here" Sharpay muttered, before giving a smile toward Troy. She then turned and left, leaving Troy in the room.

Meanwhile Ryan and Gabriella were sitting in the kitchen, ordering pizza. Ryan had just hung up the telephone when Sharpay came into the kitchen and sat down on a stool next to Gabriella. Gabriella looked at Sharpay, then to Ryan with a look that said, _I thought she hated me?_ This was exactly what she was thinking. Sharpay paid no mind to Gabriella, and Ryan just shrugged. After a moment or so of silence, Sharpay said something, "Ry, can I talk to you… alone?"

Ryan turned to Gabriella, "Gab, do you mind?" Gabriella shook her head, no, and then walked out of the kitchen, closing the door behind her. "What's up Shar?"

"I have something on my mind and I want to pass it by you before I say anything to Troy…" Sharpay said, hopping that Ryan would understand. Ryan nodded as he took a drink of his pop, and Sharpay continued, "I was wondering what you'd think if Troy and I were _more_ then just _friends_…" Ryan almost choked on his pop at this; he spit the drink into the sink then turned to look at Sharpay, "You're serious?" he exclaimed.

Sharpay nodded, "I really think he likes me and I like him…" Ryan looked at her a minute, a little unsure if this was a joke or not, but then he finally spoke up.

"Well…" Ryan started.

"You think I'm totally crazy don't you!" Sharpay exclaimed, listening to her brother stumble.

"No! You have it all wrong!" Ryan replied.

"Then what's the truth? What _do_ you think?" Sharpay said, annoyance, inpatients and curiosity lingered in her voice. "I want to know Ryan!"

"Fine!" Ryan exclaimed, and then took a deep breath, "Troy _does_ like you, but it's just… I didn't even think you guys would be friends… let alone Boyfriend and girlfriend!"

"Still!" Sharpay exclaimed, "either you're with me or not… And I _want_ to… I _need_ to know now!"

Ryan sighed, and then walked over to his sister, "Shar… I'm with you all the way" he said quietly. Sharpay smiled and hugged her brother, "I'm glad Ryan…. I'm glad…" she practically whispered. She let go of him and ran out of the kitchen, happy that Ryan thought it was the right thing to do. She was going to go tell Troy now that she wanted to talk to him. But little did she know that Troy had heard the whole conversation…

* * *

_There's more then one part to this chapter! And I'm sorry for making this one so short, but anyhow, hope you liked it and more coming soon!_  



	7. The Start of Something New Part 2

_Sorry it took so long! But finally the next part of The Start of Something new(Chapter 6) is up! I hope you all like it!_

* * *

**The Start of Something New, Part 2**

Sharpay ran up to the room that Troy would be staying in, only to find that he wasn't there. She sighed, _where did he go? Where could he have gone?_ She thought to herself. Again, not paying attention she bumped in to something, except this time, it was the wall. "Ouch!" She whined to herself as she stepped back, and this time went out through the door. She walked down the hallway, unsure of where to look for Troy at, if she was going to look for him…. She decided to let him find her and went down stairs to sit on the couch. She was only watching TV for about 5 minutes before Troy came over and set on the couch next to her.

"Hey" troy said, as he sat down next to her. She jumped, a bit surprised, but then forced a smile, "Hey…"  
Troy could tell she had something on her mind, she wasn't as rude as she had been earlier that day, "Shar, Is something wrong?" he asked, but then he remembered the conversation he had overheard. _Should I tell her that I heard her conversation with Ryan? _He thought.

"No, I'm ok…"Sharpay replied, and then turned back to the TV. "Sharpay, there's something I uh… want to tell you…." Troy said as she turned to face the TV, he decided to tell her he had heard her conversation.

"What?" Sharpay asked, becoming a tad bit more interested. She turned to face troy.

"I uh… well…. I heard your conversation with Ryan earlier…." Troy said, stumbling with a lot of the words.

"You what!" Sharpay exclaimed. "Heard your conversation with Ryan…" Troy repeated.

Sharpay sighed, it was now or never… "You think I'm crazy… Don't you?" she asked.

Troy shook his head no, "No, I don't… to tell you the truth… I feel the same way…"

Sharpay smiled, "Really?"   
"Really…. And I want to know if you'll be my…" Troy couldn't get the last word out.

"Girlfriend?" Sharpay asked, with a smile and Troy nodded, "Of course!"

Troy smiled but before he could say anything else Gabriella came in the room with Ryan. Both of them smiling, "That's so sweet you guys!" she said as she sat down on the other couch, Ryan beside her.

"You guys heard all that!" Troy and Sharpay exclaimed in unison. Sharpay had tones of surprise, anger and embarrassment in her voice, while Troy had embarrassment and surprise in his voice.

"Yep, we were in the hallway and couldn't help but to over hear" Ryan replied, with a smile.

"_Sure…_" Sharpay said sarcastically but then smiled, "you think we're crazy… Don't you?"  
"No, of course not! I think you two make a cute couple" Gabriella said with a smirk.

Then the Doorbell rang, "I bet that's the pizza, I'll get it" Ryan left the room, but then to everyone's surprise, including Ryan, he came back without the Pizza. Instead he had Chad and Taylor with him. Ryan set back down on the couch next to Gabby and Chad and Taylor sat down in the chairs next to the couches.

"What are _you two_ doing here?" Sharpay asked, those tones of anger still lingered in her voice.

Troy shot a glare toward Sharpay, before Chad replied, "Well… we were in the neighborhood and decided to drop by…"

Sharpay rolled her eyes at Chad before giving a fake smile and muttering, "Ok then?" she then said with a bit more of a normal tone, "I'm going upstairs, call me when the Pizza gets here" Sharpay got up off the couch and started for the stairs before turning back and adding, "Troy, do you want to come?"  
"I'll be up in a minute Shar" Troy replied as Sharpay walked on down the hall.

"What's up with you calling _her_ Shar?" Chad asked, looking toward Troy.

Ryan smiled at this and Gabriella burst out laughing, "Looks like you blew your cover" she said in between laughs.

Troy glared at them before replying, "Shar…Pay's actually cool".

"Sharpay Evans? The Ice Queen? Cool?" Chad asked in disbelief, he then turned to Gabriella, "Blew his cover for what?"  
Ryan smirked, "Are you going to tell him or are we going to have to tell him?"

"Yes Sharpay Evans, the Ice Queen, and I'll tell him" Troy replied.

Chad gave a puzzled look, "Tell Me What?" he demanded.

"That the sky's gonna fall!" Troy exclaimed, "Now shut up and pay attention"  
Taylor and Gabriella giggled at this, and Ryan smiled. Chad just glared. "Ok, fine! Just tell me already!"  
"Ok… fine…" Troy muttered then spoke up, "Sharpay is now my girlfriend…" Troy replied, a slight smile crept on to his face.

"You're serious!" Chad and Taylor exclaimed in unison.

Troy nodded and Gabriella smiled, "I think they make a cute couple"  
"And I think he's crazy" Chad joked, Taylor elbowed him in the side before adding, "Well… It's your choice…"

It was quiet for another moment before Troy finally said something, "Well, I'm going to go upstairs with Sharpay, call me when the pizza gets here" he walked off upstairs, leaving everyone sitting in silence.

* * *

_Well There ya have it. It may be awhile till I update again, so till next time... This is all! As Sharpay would say..._

_Tootles! _


	8. My First Kiss

_Glad everyone liked the last chapter! Anyhow there will be more Gabi and Ryan romance in the chapters coming up, but for now I'm covering Shar and Troy. Anyhow I hope you like this chapter!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 7, My first kiss**

Sharpay was sitting at her computer, checking her messages when Troy appeared at the door. He knocked on the door frame, since the door was open, just to let Sharpay know he was there. When she heard him knock she turned to him and smiled, motioning him on in. Troy came in and set down next to Sharpay.

"Sharpay…" Troy started, deciding to tell her that he told Chad and Taylor about them being Girlfriend and boyfriend. Sharpay turned to face Troy. "Yes?"

"I told Chad and Taylor about us…" Troy replied, hoping that Sharpay wouldn't be mad.

Sharpay just shrugged, "Don't matter to me, tell whoever you want… except Mrs. Darbus, My parents, and Caitlyn Johnson…. Other then that, do as you wish"

Troy gave a faint smile, but didn't have a chance to say anything else because Ryan's voice came up the stairs saying something down the line of _pizza's here! _

Sharpay quickly turned off her monitor and grabbed Troy's arm, leading him down the stairs, he just smiled and ran after her, she seemed in a hurry. They reached the living room and everyone was passing the pizza around. Troy and Sharpay sat on the couch and when the pizzas came to them Troy took two pieces and Sharpay took one. They ate for the next half an hour or so, then Sharpay took a look at the clock and gave a faint smile.

"I think I'm going to head up stairs and get ready for bed," Sharpay said, reading the clock that said 7:05.

"Already? I thought you didn't go to bed till 10?" Troy asked, a bit surprised.

Sharpay rolled her eyes, gave a small smile then put her hand on Troy's shoulder, "oh Troy, someday you'll get it" and with that she walked on up the stairs to her room.

Troy gave a puzzled look to Ryan, who shrugged, like it was natural. "She takes 3 hours to get ready for bed, though I have no clue why it takes so long… I can be ready in 5 minutes" Ryan said.

Chad looked at him, like he way crazy, and Gabriella and Taylor exchanged looks, while Troy just smiled.

"K then, whatever makes her happy…" Troy said, before shoving his plate to the table and turning to face the TV. They set there for about 5 minutes before someone said something.

:"So Tay, are you and Chad staying the night also?" Gabriella asked.

"Umm…" Taylor turned to face Chad, "are we?"  
Chad looked at Taylor, "If you want to…" he replied.

"K… Then ya I guess so… Is that ok with you Ryan?"  
"Yeah, it's fine. Gabi and I will go get the rooms ready now for you guys" Ryan replied with a smile. Then Gabriella and him walked on upstairs to get the guest rooms ready.

Sharpay set at her laptop again, this time talking on Yahoo Instant Messanger to Caitlyn Johnson, one of her best friends.

_SuperDiva (Sharpay): Cat, you'll never guess what happened!  
Angel101 (Caitlyn): What Shar?_

_SuperDiva: Troy Bolton asked me out!  
Angel101: Really! That's awesome, congrats Shar!  
SuperDiva: I know it is isn't it? _

_Angel101: Totally… Well listen, talk to ya tomorrow, Mom wants me to go clothes shopping with her…_

_SuperDiva: K Tootles!  
Angel101: Tootles!_

Sharpay shut her laptop and went to her bathroom to take a shower. When she came out her alarm clock read 8:10, so she slid off her robe, changed into her night gown and blew dry her hair, then her clock read 8:30. So she slid back on her robe, pulled her hair into a pony-tale and went down stairs, where she assumed they'd all still be sitting.

When she arrived downstairs, the only people there were Troy and Chad. She spotted them before they spotted her and snuck up behind troy, covering his eyes. "Guess who?" She said with a smile.

"Sharpay?" Troy replied, as she removed her hands, he grabbed her and pulled her over the couch and onto his lap, both of them laughing.

Chad just rolled his eyes, "You two are pathetic" he smiled then got up and headed for the stairs, "I'm outta here!" he called, and walked up the stairs.

Sharpay laid across the couch, her head on Troy's lap for another 10 minutes or so before finally getting up. "It's getting late, I'm going to head on up to my room" Sharpay said as she got up.

"Allow me to escort you" Troy said, taking her hand and walking up the stairs with her. When they reached Sharpay's room, Sharpay broke away.

"Night Troy" she said as she opened her door.

Troy grabbed her arm and gave her a kiss on the check. "Good Night Shar" she said as he releasd her arm and watched her go into her room. He walked to his room then and sat down on the bed.

_Troy Bolton just kissed me!_ Sharpay thought, her heart jumping for joy. She smiled as she slid her robe off and jumped into bed. _I can't believe he just kissed me! This is the moment I've been waiting for since Kindergarten! _Thoughts raced through her head as she slowly drifted to sleep; and she couldn't wait till morning when she could instant message Caitlyn and tell her!

* * *

_There ya have it, The next Chapter will be up ASAP!_  



	9. Deciding how to Spend our Day

_Hey Guys! Chapter 8 is up! I hope you like it. Once I have 3+ more Reveiws I'll put up Chapter 9, hope you enjoy it._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 8, Deciding how to spend our Day**

Sharpay woke up the next morning to the light of dawn creeping in her window. She slowly climbed out of bed and went over to her closet to decide what to wear. Swinging open her closet doors she thought about the night before, how Troy had kissed her and how she had felt. Without thinking Sharpay grabbed a jean mini skirt and light pink tank top, slid it on and went to do her hair. On her way to her vanity she turned on her computer, so she could IM (instant message) Caitlyn. She brushed her hair and pulled it up into a fancy pony-tale, then went to her computer and signed on to her IM room. It took about five minutes but then in the bottom corner of her screen, next to the clock that read _7:05 AM_ a message said, _Angel101 is online_. Sharpay smiled and quickly began to type.

_SuperDiva signed on at 6:58_

_Angel101 signed on at 7:05_

_Superdiva: Hey Cat!  
Angel101: Hi Shar, you seem to be in a good mood?  
SuperDiva: actually, yes! After we signed off last night, the best thing happened to me!  
Angel101: What?  
SuperDiva: I received my first REAL kiss, and best of all… It was from Troy!  
Angel101: Really!  
SuperDiva: Duh! It was awesome!  
Angel101: That's great Shar, I'm happy for ya_

_SuperDiva: thanks Cat…_

"Shar!" Ryan's voice came flowing upstairs at 7:30.

_SuperDiva: Well, I've got to go, Ry wants me downstairs_

_Angel101: k, Bye Shar!  
Superdiva: Tootles!  
7:32 SuperDiva singed out_

_7:35 Angel101 signed out_

Sharpay turned her monitor off and walked to the top of the stairs, "What Ryan?" She didn't receive and answer so she slowly walked down the stairs and through the empty living room to the crowded kitchen. In the Kitchen Gabriella and Taylor sat on two of the three stools, talking. Chad and Troy were at the back table and Ryan was looking through the fridge for the milk. The kitchen was quite noisy.

"Hey Sharpay" Taylor said as Sharpay walked by. Sharpay forced a smile and gave a small wave, but continued to walk; pretty much ignoring Taylor. "She's real nice" Taylor muttered to Gabriella and Gabriella nodded.

Sharpay walked over to the kitchen cabinet and grabbed a box of cereal, the only box still in there. She poured herself a bowl of it then took the milk from Ryan as he passed by, on his way to the table. Ryan glared, but said nothing and went over and set next to Troy and Chad. Sharpay poured the milk in the bowl, then grabbed her bowl, a spoon and the milk and made her way over to the table where Ryan, Chad and Troy sat. She set down next to Ryan and pushed the milk back over to him, saying nothing.

Troy and Ryan exchanged glances and Chad just watched. "Shar, is something wrong?" Ryan asked, causing Sharpay to look up from her cereal.

"No, I'm fine Ryan…" Sharpay replied, and then looked back down to her cereal and spooned some more in to her mouth.

"Whoa, the Ice Queen was… nice?" Chad said with a bit of sarcasm and surprise in his voice. Sharpay dropped her spoon in to the bowl and looked up at Chad, giving him a look that would've killed him if looks could kill.

"Bad Move" Troy said, as he held back a smile. Ryan nodded in agreement.

Before anyone could say anything else Taylor and Gabriella came over to the table, smiling. "Ry, what are we doing today?" Gabriella asked, approaching Ryan's back.

"I don't know, what did you have in mind Gab?" Ryan asked, turning to face Gabriella.

"Well, Tay and I thought we could go to the amusement park, it's only a half an hour drive" Gabriella replied.

"What do you guys think?" Ryan asked, turning his head to Troy, Chad and Sharpay.

"I'm for it" Troy replied.

"Me too, as long as I'm not in the same car with her" Chad said, referring to the angry Sharpay sitting across from him.

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Ya, I'll go… Just so I'm not with the idiot sitting across from me" she smirked in Chad's direction.

"Ok, then we'll leave after Breakfast" Ryan said.

Everyone agreed and they finished breakfast in a hurry.

Tension still filled the air between Chad and Sharpay when they all went to get in the cars. Chad volunteered to drive and so did Sharpay. So Sharpay, Troy and Ryan got in one car and Gabriella, Taylor and Chad in the other. Then they were off to the amusement park where they planned to spend the rest of their day.

* * *

_So there it is, hope you liked it. This is the beginning of a rivaly between Sharpay and Chad, in case you didn't notice. _  



	10. Our day at The Amusement Park

_Thanks to Everyone who has reviewed! I'm sorry it took longer then I thought to put this chapter up, but I hope you like it... I won't ruin the surprise, but I'll just say theres some Ryella in this chapter! I hope you like it!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 9, Our day at The Amusement Park**

About a half of an hour later, at 9:00, the two cars pulled into the parking lot of the amusement park. They parked the cars and Troy wrote down the section they were parked in and Sharpay stuck it in her pink panty pack. They walked for about 5 minutes and then waited in line for another 5, and then they finally got in. "So, where to first?" Sharpay asked.

"I'm going hit the Roller coasters!" Chad cheered, "Who's with me?"  
"I'm for it" Taylor agreed.

"Me too…" Gabriella said, less enthusiastic then Taylor.

"I'll go then" Ryan agreed, "Shar, are you coming?" he asked, sure he knew the answer already.

"Ry, are you kidding? No way! I hate roller coasters!" Sharpay replied.

"So the Ice Queen _is_ scared of something!" Chad said, with a smile.

"Oh just Shut up" Sharpay muttered.

"Drop it you guys, you've been at it all morning" Troy said. A bit annoyed. "I go with Sharpay, some where besides the Roller Coasters and meet up at the food court, at noon with you guys, ok?"  
Sharpay nodded, with a smile. While Gabriella and Taylor just nodded. "Fine with me" Ryan said.

"Have fun with the Ice Queen" Chad said, "now come on, lets get to those Coasters!" Chad, Gabi, Taylor, and Ryan all walked off to the Roller Coasters.

"Where do you want to go Shar?" Troy asked after everyone else left.

"Maybe the games?" Sharpay suggested.

"Ok, if you want" Troy said, taking her hand and walking with her to the Games.

**Meanwhile with the others**

Chad and Taylor ran to get a good place in line. They ended up behind a Brunette, wearing her hair up under a hat, and two boys, the one with an East High Basketball shirt on. Gabriella and Ryan soon caught up with them and got inline. "They look familiar" Gabriella told Ryan, referring to the people in front of them. "Ya, they do" Ryan agreed. Then the girl with the hat on turned around to face them. "Kelsey?" Gabriella asked, examining the girl, "What are you doing here?"  
"Hey Gab, Ryan, Taylor, Chad!" Kelsey said with a smile, and then the two boys turned around, Jason and Zeke.

"Hi!" Gabriella said with a smile. They all greeted each other and then the line moved forward and they got on. Gabi sat with Ryan, Taylor with Chad, Kelsey with Jason, Zeke with some girl they didn't recognize.

The ride began to move. Chad, Jason and Zeke had a contest to see who could scream the loudest and were screaming the whole time. Gabi, Taylor and Kelsey laughed the whole time at them. Ryan just smiled. When the roller coaster finally stopped, Chad, Jason and Zeke came off laughing and trying to decide who screamed the loudest. Ryan was still smiling and Gabriella, Kelsey and Taylor were all giggling at how silly Chad, Zeke and Jason had been.

"So now what?" Chad asked, with a smile to Taylor. "I say we go to the Ferris wheel or something?"  
"How about more Roller Coasters?" Zeke suggested.

"I'm for it" Gabriella said, and everyone agreed, so they got in line again and did it all over again.

**Troy and Sharpay**

"Stupid Balloon!" Sharpay said as she threw her 5th dart at a balloon. "It won't pop"  
"Your dart's not hitting it, here let me try" Troy picked up a dart and threw at the balloon, this time it popped.

"Wow, I'm impressed" Sharpay said with a smile, then pointed to the pink bear on the end, for their prize. "Now let's go do something _I'm_ good at!" She grabbed her bear and Troy's hand and ran off to another game. This time it was an easier game, that Sharpay aced, "Well, what do you want?"  
"It's your prize, you won it" Troy replied.

"I took the prize you won, so take this one…" Sharpay replied.

"No, this is yours"  
"Take it before I get you the pink poodle and make you take it!" Sharpay threatened, with a smile.

"Fine" Troy pointed to one of the dogs and the man handed it to him. "Now…" Troy looked at his watch, "Its time to get something to eat, come on!"  
"Already there!" Sharpay grabbed his arm and ran off to the food court. The others showed up soon after and everyone got their food, then they went their separate ways. Taylor with Chad, Gabi with Ryan, Sharpay with Troy, Kelsey with Jason and Zeke with the same girl as before. "Meet back here by 7" troy said as everyone left. Sharpay smiled and drug Troy off to the lake, where they ate their lunches in peace.

**Gabriella and Ryan**

"Come on, over there's a table!" Gabriella ran over to an empty table, at the end of the food court. Her and Ryan sat down and began to eat their lunches.

"So, I heard the Musicals are coming up… Are you and Troy auditioning?" Ryan asked.  
"Well… to say the least, I really don't know… are you and Sharpay?" Gabriella replied.

"Ya, we've auditioned for every musical or play since kindergarten"

"Wow…" Gabriella replied, with a smile. They finished their lunches and threw their garbage away before walking around, "So, what do you want to do?" Gabriella asked.

"How about… some games?" Ryan suggested

"Ok, I'm for it" Gabriella agreed, and then the two of them ran off to the games.

When Gabriella and Ryan walked out of the game section, they both had their arms full. When they reached a bench, Gabriella sat down and Ryan set his things down to check his watch, _4:45_ it read, "Its 4:45…" Ryan told her.

"Ok, well let's run this stuff to the car and then we can come back in and do something…" Gabriella replied.

Ryan nodded and the two of them walked out to the cars. Ryan opened up Sharpay's trunk and they set their things inside of it. The two then walked back to the park and went out on to the dock, _5:05_ Ryan's watch read. Gabriella smiled as Ryan and her stood on the dock. It was at least a half an hour before either of them said anything, "Come on, we should go somewhere else…" Gabriella started. They both turned around and walked back on to land. They turned and walked down the coastline, when something caught Ryan's eye. He watched for a minute, and then realized it was Sharpay and Troy, Gabriella seemed to notice them too. They were sitting on a bench together, smiling and Sharpay was laughing at something Troy had said. Gabriella smiled, "They're so cute together"

"Ya, they are…" Ryan replied, watching his sister and Troy. They stood and watched the two for a little while longer, but then continued down the coastline.

"Sometimes I wish…" Gabriella started.

"We were like Sharpay and Troy?" Ryan finished, with a smile.

"Ya…"  
"Well… We could be… that is we could be girl friend and boy friend if you wanted…" Ryan said.

"… That would be… great" Gabriella said, looking to Ryan.

"It would…" Ryan said, looking to Gabriella. The two got closer and ended up kissing. They broke apart after a moment though, but neither of them said anything, they just smiled.  
"Gabriella?" Ryan started; deciding now was his chance to make a move.

"Yes?" Gabriella asked.

"Will you be my girlfriend…?" Ryan shuttered.

"Of course" Gabriella replied, smiling and then she kissed Ryan's check and they continued to walk, neither of them saying anymore.

About 2 hours later everyone, including Gabi and Ryan showed up at the food court. "Ok, it's getting late; we should probably be getting back" Troy said.

"Why, we don't have school tomorrow" Chad declared.

"No, but we do have some stupid assignment for History" Sharpay said, "It has 50 questions about everything we've covered so far"  
"Oh ya… That thing…" Chad said, in a whining voice.

"So where'd we park?" Taylor interrupted Chad, with a smile.

"Umm…" Sharpay opened her panty pack and took the piece of paper out, "Section D…"  
"Well, lets get walking!" Gabriella said with a smile. The others nodded and they walked across the park to the exit and out to the cars. "I'm riding with Ry..." Gabriella told Chad and Taylor.

"K, well we'll see you Monday then, I'm going to drop Taylor off and head home" Chad said.

"Bye" Gabriella said, as Taylor climbed in to the passenger seat of Chad's car.

"See ya!" Chad drove off then.

"Well, everyone in, we don't have all night!" Sharpay said. Troy climbed in the passenger seat and Ryan and Gabriella in to the back seat. Sharpay then drove off, ready to get home for some sleep.

* * *

_There ya have it! The start of a new relationship, hope ya liked it!_  



	11. The Beginning of a New Day

_Hey guys! I'm glad everyone liked the last Chapter, anyhow this would've been up a week ago but I had some tecnical difficulties, anyhow here's the next chapter!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 10**

"Tootles!" Sharpay stood in the doorway of her house as Troy headed for his car.

"Night" Troy said, giving Sharpay a small kiss on the check, "I'll call you tomorrow"  
"Ok, Bye!" Sharpay replied and then shut the door. Gabriella had left nearly 10 minutes ago; Ryan was dropping her off at her house.

Sharpay looked at the kitchen clock as she went through the kitchen, _9:03_, it read. They had stopped to get something to eat on the way back. Sharpay yawned and went upstairs to get changed. She came back down stairs 20 minutes later and set down on the couch. She turned on the TV and flipped through the channels till she found something good to watch.

When Ryan walked in the door 20 minutes later he found Sharpay asleep on the couch with the TV on. Smiling he turned the TV off and carried Sharpay up to her bed. After closing her door he walked down the hall to his room and got changed himself then went to bed.

Then next morning Sharpay and Ryan both woke up to the sound of their father yelling up the stairs. _Ugg…_ Sharpay thought, climbing out of bed and throwing her pink bath robe around herself, _why does he half to get us up at… Ohmigosh! Its 10 o'clock already! _ Sharpay ran out of her room and down the hallway. Then down the stairs. "Hi dad, Bye dad!" She started for the front door but he stopped her.

"Shar, are you going out in your Pajamas?" he asked.

"Oh…" Sharpay blushed of embarrassment and ran back upstairs to get changed. 30 minutes later she came back down stairs wearing a pink halter top and jean mini skirt. Her hair was pulled in to a side pony tale with a pink flower and she had shimmering pink sandals on. "Bye!" she called running out the front door, grabbing her purse on the way out.  
"Sharpay, where are you going?" her father called from the front door as Sharpay ran down the sidewalk. Sharpay stopped and turned around, a smile on her face.

"The park… I'll be back by 1, in time to get ready to meet Grandma for lunch… Bye!" She turned and walked off down the sidewalk.

"She seems to be in a rather good mood" her father said, scratching his head and shutting the door. A few moments later Ryan came down the stairs wearing his usual clothes. He went in to the kitchen, grabbed a cereal bar and went out the front door, "Bye Dad"

"Ryan, where are you going?" Mr. Evans asked from the couch.

"Movies… to meet Gabi" Ryan replied, smiling.

"And who, may I ask, is Gabi?"  
"Gabriella Montez, my girlfriend…" Ryan replied, "Now I'm going to be late, Bye dad!" Ryan shut the door and got in his car. Soon, driving to the Movie Theater.

"Why don't they ever tell me they have plans…?" Their father sighed as he watched the TV.

Sharpay was half way to the park when her cell phone began to ring. "Hello?" she asked in to the phone.

"Hey Shar… Its Troy…" the voice on the other line said.

"Oh, Hi Troy! What's up?"

"Nothing much… I was wondering if you wanted to meet me at the park… I have Basketball practice here but its almost over so…"  
"Sure, I'm already over halfway there…"  
"Really? Ok, well I'll see ya there, Dad wants me to get off the phone and get back to practice"  
"K, Tootles!" Sharpay hung up her cell and put in back in her purse. Then she continued to walk down the street.

**Troy**

"Troy, hang up that phone and get over here, the break is over!" Jack Bolton called, "Who were you talking to anyways?"  
"Just a friend…" Troy replied, setting his cell on the bench, he hadn't accually told his dad about Sharpay yet… and didn't plan to for awhile.

"His girlfriend…" Chad muttered under his breath, so Jack couldn't here him but the team could.

Troy glared in Chad's direction and walked over to resume Basketball practice.

"Now, on with practice…" Jack instructed the team and practice went on. About ten minutes in to practice Sharpay showed up at the park and set down on a bench, close to the court. She got out her cell phone and dialed the number she knew Oh so well… Caitlyn Johnson's number. She let the phone ring, but noone picked it up and she left a message, "Hey Kate, this is Sharpay… call me ASAP, we need to talk, tootles!" she hung up and set there watching the practice for 10 minutes or so till it was over. Then the boys gathered their things and she watched as Jason ran off to the bench, 4 trees down, to meet Kelsey. Zeke walked by and gave a wave before climbing in to a green truck in the parking lot. And several other boys left… till all that was there was Troy, Mr. Bolton, and Chad.  
"Call me..." Chad said as he started to walk off.

"Leaving already?" Troy joked.

"Ya, I half to get a move on if I expect to get to that movie in time… I'm meeting Taylor" Chad replied.

"Oh… Well, Bye" troy said and Chad jogged down the trail to the parking lot where he climbed in to his car and drove off.

"Ok Troy, lets get out of here" Jack called as he began to walk.

"Dad, I think I'm going to hang out here and get some more practice…" Troy lied, "I'll walk home… it's only a block away"

"Ok, but be back by 1… we're meeting Lexi in town, to welcome her back…" Jack said. Lexi Bolton was Troy's cousin, she lived with Troy and his family till a year ago when she went to Rome for some class of some sort, now she was coming back and starting at East High, a freshman.

"ok…" Troy replied as his father walked off, smiling at Sharpay and looking suspiously at Jason, who was sitting 4 benches down with Kelsey. Troy waited till his father was in his truck and out of sight before walking over to Sharpay and sitting down. "Hey" he said, grinning.

"Hi" Sharpay said, smiling as she looked up from her cell phone. They kissed and then talked some more. "So… you live a block away from here hun?"  
"Ya…" Troy replied, "It's the Blue house on the end…"  
"Oh…" Sharpay said with a smile. She put her cell phone down on the bench. But it soon rang, "Sorry, let me get this…" she picked the cell up, "Hello?"  
"I'll be right back, I need to go get my cell" Troy said, and ran over to the other bench to get his cell.

"Hey Shar! I got your message…" the voice said.

"Caitlyn, this really is not a good time for me to talk… I'm at the park with Troy…"  
"I know, I see you" Caitlyn said. Sharpay looked down the trail and seen Caitlyn coming her way.

"Caitlyn!" Sharpay exclaimed, and hung up her cell phone. Caitlyn hung hers up and came over to stand next to Sharpay. Troy came back and set down next to Sharpay.

"Oh hi… Caitlyn Johnson, is it?" Troy asked, giving the Blonde girl next to Sharpay a smile.

"Ya, and your Troy Bolton" Caitlyn said with a smile, "I'm Shar's BFF and I just came to return this…" Caitlyn handed Sharpay a pink Bracelet with a piece of paper attached, and smiled. "I live right across the street from the park, so I walk here all the time… but I've got to go… so bye" She winked at Sharpay and walked off down the trail.

"Ok?" Troy asked.

"Don't ask…" Sharpay replied and put the bracelet and paper in her pocket. "Let's go else where…"  
"We can go to my place?" Troy offered.

"ok…" Sharpay agreed, and he took her hand, pulling her up.

"Oh, and by the way…" Troy started.

"ya?"  
"I haven't exactly told my parents yet…"  
"I haven't told mine either" Sharpay smiled and they walked off down the trail, planning to tell Troy's parents later.

**The Movies**

"So, what movie are we going to see?" Gabriella asked as she stood outside the movie theater with Ryan and Taylor waiting on Chad.

"I don't know, what do you want to see?" Ryan replied.

"umm…"  
"Ice Age 2, we'll go see that" Taylor interrupted. She watched as Chad's truck parked and Chad climbed out running over to Gabi, Ryan and Taylor.

"Sorry I'm late… I would've been here 10 minutes ago, but practice ran over cause the break ran over because Troy wouldn't get off the phone with his girlfriend" Chad explained.

"Save it for someone who cares" Taylor said, with a laugh. Kissing Chad on the check. They went in to the theater and got their tickets for Ice age 2 and then went to sit down. They set in the middle section. Chad had a huge pop with him and a King sized popcorn. Gabriella and Ryan Shared a popcorn and drink. And Taylor had a small popcorn and drink to herself. Chad had half the popcorn gone before the movie even started and went to get more about 30 minutes in to the movie. When he came back he sat down and through the rest of the movie was there. When the Movie let out about an hour later, They all walked out of the theater together.

"Well, now what?" Chad asked.  
"We could head to my place?" Gabriella offered.

"Ok, I don't have to be home for an hour…" Ryan replied.

"Works for me" Taylor agreed.

"I'm for it" Chad replied.

"ok, well we'll meet you there…" Gabriella said and Everyone headed for their cars, following Gabriella out of the parking lot and down the road to her house, this would be an intresting day.

* * *

_There it is, hope you liked it. And 3+ reviews for the next part._


	12. Meeting Troy's Family

_Hey, I hope Everyone had a great Independance day! I also hope you all like this chapter, its short and to the point... almost. Oh and also, I'll continue with 3+ reviews, like usual, and thanks to those of you who reviewed the last chapter!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 11**

Several minutes later Ryan, Gabriella, Taylor and Chad all pulled in at Gabi's house. They followed Gabi in the front door. As Gabriella shut the door behind them her mother, Susan, came around the corner. "Oh Gabi, your home" She smiled and then seemed to notice Taylor, Chad and Ryan for the first time. "Hello Taylor and…"  
"Mom, this is Chad Danforth…" Chad waved, "And Ryan Evans…" Ryan smiled.

"Nice to meet you Chad, Ryan" Susan smiled.

"Well, we're going upstairs mom…" Gabriella smiled before leading her friends upstairs to her room.

"Nice room…" Ryan said as they walked in the door to Gabriella's room.

"Oh…uhh... Thanks" she smiled weakly as she shut the door. "So… what do you guys want to do?"  
"I don't care…" Ryan replied.

"What is there to do?" Chad asked, in a clueless way.

Taylor rolled her eyes while Gabriella replied, "um… I have… a Game Cube…" Chad smiled at this.

"Great, where is it?" he exclaimed, already on his way to the door.

"The Den, downstairs" as soon as she replied Chad was already on his way down the stairs. Ryan soon followed. Taylor and Gabriella slowly walked behind.

"Boys" Taylor said, rolling her eyes. The girls sat on the couch behind the boys and watched as they played; though Ryan had no idea what he was doing and Chad was winning by a mile.

**Troy and Sharpay**

Troy lead Sharpay to his house as slow as he possibly could. It was 15 minutes later before they even reached the street his house was on, and another 5 before they reached the yard. As Troy lead Sharpay up the front walk, Jack came around the corner of the house and greeted his son, not seeing Sharpay. "Troy, your back! Come on, let's go practice that move before lunch…"

Troy forced a smile, noticing that Jack had not seen Sharpay. "Dad…" he started but Jack cut him off.

"And whom, might I ask, Is this?" Jack spotted Sharpay.

"Oh… this is—" Sharpay cut Troy off.

"I'm Sharpay Evans…" Sharpay introduced herself, she held out a hand to Jack, but he didn't shake it, he ignored it.

"Sharpay Evans the Drama girl?" Jack asked, looking at Troy, Who just nodded. At this point Sharpay yanked her hand back, offended that Jack ignored her. Jack glared, but said, nothing more as he walked around the side of the house. Troy knew this wouldn't be the last he heard about Sharpay tonight.

Once Jack left Troy turned to Sharpay, "Sorry about that…" Sharpay was still offended but nodded. "So, shall we go inside?"  
"K..." Sharpay forced a smile as she followed Troy in to his house. Once they stepped inside Mrs. Bolton greeted them.

"Hey Troy" she smiled, then noticed Sharpay, "Why hello…"  
"Mom, this is Sharpay Evans…" Troy introduced.

"Hello Sharpay, what brings you here?" Mrs. Bolton gave a warm smile to Sharpay.

Sharpay forced a fake smile; "I... came for…" she looked to Troy for help.

"Oh… she's my partner for this school project…" Troy lied, not wanting to tell his mother the truth, yet, "Right Sharpay?"

"Hun?" Sharpay looked up from where she was examining her light pink nails, "Oh… ya… right…?" she didn't even know what she was agreeing to though.

"Ya… so, we're going upstairs to work on it…" Troy grabbed Sharpay by the arm and pulled her up the stairs behind him.

When they were safely in Troy's room, with the door shut, Sharpay spoke up, "So what was I agreeing to again?" she asked as she looked around Troy's room.

Troy's room was an average size room. He had a bed in the corner, that was unmade and had clothes sitting on it. A clothes basket full of clothes in the corner. A computer on a wooden desk against the wall, and a closet, with the doors hanging open and sports things in the floor of it.

"Oh, that you came over to work on a school project…"

Sharpay smiled, "Why didn't you just tell her the truth?" she questioned.

"Because…" Troy started but Sharpay cut him off.

"Never mind, lets just do something," She smiled, sitting down on his bed and watching as he sat down next to her.

"Like what?" he questioned.

"Oh, I don't know… that project?" Troy smiled as she teased him some more. They talked for about another 30 minutes before Sharpay looked at Troy's alarm clock and seen it was 10 'til 1. "Troy… I guess I need to go now, it's a 15 minute walk home and I have to be back by one… I'm already late…" Sharpay explained as she got up from where she was sitting and walked toward the door. Troy also looked at the clock and then got up and grabbed his car keys from his desk.

"I can drive you?" he offered. Sharpay couldn't help but to smile.

"Ok…" she replied, and walked out the door, down the stairs and toward the front door. She passed Mrs. Bolton on the way out the door.

"Leaving already?" Mrs. Bolton asked with a smile.

"Ya, I have to get home…" Sharpay replied as Troy came down the stairs.

"Mom, I'm driving Sharpay home" Troy called as he walked out after her.

"Ok, be careful and it was nice to meet you Sharpay!" Mrs. Bolton called after the two.

"You too…" Sharpay waved as she climbed in Troy's car and waited for him to drive them to her house.

Mrs. Bolton watched as they drove off and then closed the door, smiling. "I know there's more to the story then a school project..." she told herself going back in to the kitchen, "Oh well… he'll tell me when he's ready…" Mrs. Bolton continued to smile 'til Jack came in the back door.

"Where's Troy?" Jack asked, stopping through the house.

"He took Sharpay home" Mrs. Bolton replied.

"That girl…" Jack muttered under his breath as he sat down at the table.

"I think Sharpay's a very nice young lady" Mrs. Bolton said (whom we are now calling Julia) hearing her husbands comment. Jack said nothing more; he just opened the paper and began to read. After all, he could always get on Troy about it later.

* * *

_There it is, hope ya liked it... Read and review and I'll update once I get back from Pennyslvainia. Tootles!_  



	13. Lunch Plans

_Hey Guys! I finally got this Typed, so here ya go! I hope you like it! _

**Chapter 12, Lunch Plans**

"Bye Troy!" Sharpay said with a smile as she watched Troy head back to his car.

He smiled and kissed her on the cheek, "Bye Shar" he said as he walked back to his car and got in.

"Tootles!" Sharpay waved, still smiling as she stepped back in to her house and closed the door. Her smile faded as she looked around the house. Her dad was gone and their mom… well she wasn't really ever home. Ryan didn't seem to be home, so she had the whole house to herself… She walked in to the kitchen with a sigh as she searched the cabinets for something to eat so she didn't have to eat very much with their Grandma. She sighed once more as she seen there was nothing good and went and sat down in the Living room. A few minutes later, she got up once again to get the phone and then returned with her cell phone several minutes later.

**Gabs and Ry**

"I give up!" Ryan sighed, setting the controller down and getting on the couch next to Gabriella.

"Yes, I win!" Chad cheered. Taylor looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Did you honestly think Ryan was going to give you a run for your money? He's probably never even heard of a Game Cube" Taylor said, playfully hitting Chad on the head.

"Ouch!" Chad joked. Ryan and Gabriella smiled as they watched Taylor hit him once more.

"Oh how cute" Gabriella joked with a smile.

"Yeah, Gabs is right, How cute" Ryan also joked, following his girl friend's lead. Taylor was about to say something but Ryan's cell rang, "Hang on… let me take this call" he said as he picked up his cell, "Hello?... Oh Hi Shar… Really? She canceled… Well where's dad then?... Oh, ok… You're going back to Troy's?... Be careful… I know!... I'll see you later then… Ok Shar!... Bye, see you in a bit…" Ryan hung up, "That was Shar, Grandma canceled Lunch and she's mad."  
"Typical" Taylor said with a shrug.

Gabby nodded, "So, you guys have lunch plans?" She asked.

"Nope" Chad replied. Taylor shook her head no and so did Ryan.

"Ok, well… Your welcome to stay, I'm sure Mom won't mind" Gabriella said.

"Okay!" Ryan agreed. Chad thought before answering a yes.

"What about you Tay?" Gabriella asked.

"Umm… sure!" Taylor said. Gabriella smiled, then her cell began to ring.

"Let me take this call" She said looking down at the caller ID.

"Why does everyone keep calling?" Chad asked himself as Gabriella picked up the phone.

"Hello?...Hi Troy, What's up?...No…Really?...Is Sharpay coming, she said she was going back over to your house…Sure, I think we'll be coming…Chad, Tay, Ry, and I… If that's okay?...Ok, see ya then!... Bye!"

"Troy invited us over to his house for Lunch." Gabriella said once she hung up.

"Great I'm starved!" Chad exclaimed.

"You're always hungry!" Taylor said, bopping him on the head once more.

"Still…" Chad muttered, rubbing his head.

"Okay guys, just stop" Gabriella smiled as she got up from the couch. "Let's get ready and go on to Troy's…"

"You can ride with me Gabs" Ryan offered, getting up and following her out of the room.

"Okay, Thanks" Gabriella smiled as she grabbed Ryan's hand and lead him out to his car.

"Wait up!" Chad called as he jumped up and ran after them, pulling Taylor with him. Chad and Taylor got in Chad's car and Gabriella and Ryan in Ryan's. They all drove off to Troy's.

**Troy's House**

Troy walked in the front door of his house after parking his car and taking Sharpay home. As he closed the door behind him the telephone rang and he heard his mom answer it.

"Hello?" Julia asked as Troy walked in to the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Oh Hi Lexi…" He voice trailed off as she left the room. Troy took a Coke out of the fridge and started toward the living room.

"Troy…" Jack called from the table as he was about to leave. Troy turned around.

"Yeah?"

"What was that girl doing here?"

"That Girl is Sharpay… Sharpay Evans… And I invited her over…" Troy replied, trailing off as he thought of more to say.

"And Why… Might I ask?" Jack asked.

"'cause…" Troy paused thinking of an excuse, "Because…"  
His mom came walking back in to the room at that moment, saving him from any further questioning, "Lexi Called, she said she wasn't coming in after all…" She set the phone down on the counter and a moment later it rang again, "Hello?" she asked, picking it up, "Yes… Hang on" She handed Troy the phone, "Its Sharpay"  
Jack glared at Troy before turning back to the paper.

Troy took the phone from his mom and left the room before saying anything, "Hello?"  
_"Hi Troy!"_ The Voice on the other side said.

"Hey Sharpay… I thought you'd be with your grandma now?"  
_"She canceled…"_  
"Really? So did Lexi"  
_"Yeah… So anyhow, Are you busy right now?"_

"No… Why?" Troy replied after a moment.

"_Because I was going to come over for lunch… If that's okay?" _Sharpay replied.

"Umm…. I'll ask mom… Hang on" Troy set the phone down and went back to the kitchen. "Mom…. Can Sharpay come over for lunch?"  
"Of course!" Mrs. Bolton replied with a smile. Troy left the room and picked the phone back up.

"She said you could…."  
_"Great! I'll see you in an hour or less…"_  
"Okay, Bye!"  
_"Tootles!"_ Sharpay hung up. Troy hung up shortly afterwards. He smiled to himself as he set the phone down and walked upstairs, deciding to call Gabi. He dialed her number and waited for her to pick it up.

"_Hello?"_ The Voice on the other side asked.  
"Hey Gabs, its Troy…"  
_"Hi Troy, What's up?"_

"Well… Nothing Much… Do you have any lunch plans?"

"_No…" _

"Okay well Mom said I could have some friends over if you want to come…"

"_Really?"_

"Yeah…"

"_Is Sharpay coming, she said she was going back over to your house"_

"Yeah… Are you coming?" Troy asked, there was a long pause and muffled Voices.

"_Sure, I think we'll be coming…"_Gabi said after a minute or two of silence.

"We?"

"_Chad, Tay, Ry, and I… If that's okay?"_

"Yeah, It's fine!"

"_Ok, see ya then!"_

"Yeah, see ya then, Bye!"

"_Bye!"_ He heard Gabriella hang up and hung up also. Slowly, he walked to the top of the stairs and yelled down at his mom telling her that Gabi and some friends are coming over. His mom told him it was fine and he went back to his room to get ready. He couldn't wait; it was going to be a lot of fun… Or at least he thought…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Line button thing won't work so That's why I have dotted lines._

_Anyhow, I hope ya liked that Chapter, even if it was alittle longer. I'll be updating less because school started. But Yeah... Please Read & Review!_

_Oh, And I'm running outta idea's so suggestions are welcome also!_


	14. Telling Mrs Bolton

_Hey Guys! Thanks You for all the reviews (See Below!) Here's the next chapter... It took me forever to type! So I hope you like it and I'll try to get the next part (called Telling Mr. Bolton) up soon! Thanks again!_

* * *

_Thanks to:_

_actingalexis13_

_DeGrAsSiMyAnTiDrUg_

_blank172_

_TheEquivalentOfTroysSharpay_

_CharmaticTravis_

_shesaidthat_

_AngelofSong_

_hayzxx_

_xxCaNdY CoUnTeR GiRlxx_

_Thanks So Much You guys! Your reviews mean alot! And that Chapter got the most reviews out of all of them! so Thanks!_

* * *

_Previously:_

**"Mom…. Can Sharpay come over for lunch?"  
"Of course!" Mrs. Bolton replied with a smile. Troy left the room and picked the phone back up.**

**"She said you could…."  
_"Great! I'll see you in an hour or less…"_  
"Okay, Bye!"  
_"Tootles!"_ Sharpay hung up. Troy hung up shortly afterwards. He smiled to himself as he set the phone down and walked upstairs, deciding to call Gabi. He dialed her number and waited for her to pick it up.**

**"_Hello?"_ The Voice on the other side asked.  
"Hey Gabs, its Troy…"  
_"Hi Troy, What's up?"_**

**"Well… Nothing Much… Do you have any lunch plans?"**

**"_No…" _**

**"Okay well Mom said I could have some friends over if you want to come…"**

**"_Really?"_**

**"Yeah…"**

**"_Is Sharpay coming, she said she was going back over to your house"_**

**"Yeah… Are you coming?" Troy asked, there was a long pause and muffled Voices.**

**"_Sure, I think we'll be coming…"_Gabi said after a minute or two of silence.**

**"We?"**

**"_Chad, Tay, Ry, and I… If that's okay?"_**

**"Yeah, It's fine!"**

**"_Ok, see ya then!"_**

**"Yeah, see ya then, Bye!"**

**"_Bye!"_ He heard Gabriella hang up and hung up also. Slowly, he walked to the top of the stairs and yelled down at his mom telling her that Gabi and some friends are coming over. His mom told him it was fine and he went back to his room to get ready. He couldn't wait; it was going to be a lot of fun… Or at least he thought…**

* * *

**Telling Mrs. Bolton**

"_Knock, Knock…" _A knock on the front door of The Bolton's House was heard for yet the third time in the past 2 minutes.

"I'm coming!" Julia Bolton called, wiping her hands on the towel and walking to the front door. She swung it open to reviel the same, 5'3", Blonde girl as Earlier. "Sharpay! Good to See you again" She smiled as Sharpay stepped in to the house, also smiling. "One second, Troy should be coming…" she closed the door and left as Troy came down stairs.

"Hey!" He said, smiling as she kissed him.

"Hi!" Sharpay grinned and intertwined her fingers with his, "You told you dad yet?"  
"I'm getting there…" Troy replied as Sharpay giggled.

"You really wait until the last minute" She said, smiling as she pulled him up the stairs to his room.

"Oh and like you don't" Troy teased, with a smile as the two set down on the bed. "So uh… What now?" He asked after a little bit of silence.

Sharpay shrugged, "Any suggestions?"  
"Nope" Troy said, shaking his head.

"Oh! I know!" Sharpay suddenly blurted out. I sly smile made its way on to her face.

"Okay… What?" Troy questioned, then noticed her smile. A smile like that could only mean one thing, "Don't tell me you're thinking what I think you're thinking?" She nodded, happily. "We're not doing that…"  
"It'll be fun!" Sharpay argued, she stood up off his bed and swung open his closet door. A ton of basketball related things came tumbling out. Troy soon joined her at the door to his closet, smiling of embarrassment.

"Sorry…" He muttered, quickly scooting everything but one basketball in to the closet.

"We're not playing basketball!" Sharpay said as she noticed the basketball lying on the floor.

"It'll be fun!" Troy said, imitating Sharpay's voice. She slapped him playfully on the arm.

"I don't sound like that!" She insisted, grabbing the ball that Troy had just picked up. "And besides… Basketball makes you all sweaty"

Troy shrugged, "So, now come on, let's go!" He grabbed her hand and dragged her out the door down to his court.

When they got to the court, he let her go, taking the ball back. "I've got one last problem" Sharpay said, glancing down at her shoes.

"What?"  
Sharpay pointed to her high heels, "How am I supposed to play in these?"  
"Take them off" Troy said, as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"But then my feet will get all dirty!" Sharpay exclaimed, with a discussed look.

"Fine, I'll get you a pair of my mom's shoes" Troy said, reluctantly. "Give me a second…" He ran off in to the house to get the shoes and Sharpay smiled happily.

A few minutes later Troy came running back. He handed Sharpay a pair of purple tennis shoes. "Thanks Troy!" Sharpay smiled, then gave him a peck on the lips, before sitting down and swapping shoes.

"No problem" Troy smiled then practiced his free throws while he waited on Sharpay to finish with her shoe swapping. A few seconds later Sharpay got up and walked over to Troy, snatching the ball away.

"So how does this game work?" Sharpay questioned, tossing the ball at the hoop so it hit the board and bounced back.

"You're supposed to make hoops for points…" Troy started, catching the ball as it bounced toward them, "Like this" he shot freely at the hoop, making it. "You try" She took the ball, aiming for the hoop, this time hitting the net.

"This is Hard…" Sharpay whined, tossing it with one hand as she stared down at the ground. Troy smiled.

"It helps if you're actually watching where you're throwing it…" They continued to play for about 30 minutes until someone came around the corner of the house.

"Chad's here…" Mrs. Bolton called, stepping around the corner of the house. Troy and Sharpay turned, smiling.

"Okay" Troy nodded, handing Sharpay the ball, "Wait here, I'll go get them" He jogged around the corner of the house and Mrs. Bolton walked over to Sharpay.

"So… How are you today, Mrs. Bolton?" Sharpay asked, giving her a smile as she fidgeted with the Basketball.

"I'm Good, Dear… Thanks" Mrs. Bolton replied, giving Sharpay a warm smile as she sat down on the bench.

"That's good…" Sharpay said, thinking for a second. Julia noticed this.

"Is something on your mind Sharpay?"

"Actually… Yes." Sharpay replied, pausing for a second, _She seems friendly enough, and I think Troy could use the favor… I'll tell her! _ Sharpay thought, she sat down next to Julia, letting the ball roll across the court. "What would you think If… Troy and I for instance… Were dating?"  
Julia smiled, "Well I'd say that's wonderful! Congratulations!"

Sharpay smiled, "Thanks…" she paused, "Oh, and Please don't tell Mr. Bolton… We were going to later…" Mrs. Bolton nodded.

"Of course Dear!"  
"Thanks, Again!" before they could say more Troy, Ryan, Gabi, Taylor and Chad walked around the corner of the house. Julia gave Sharpay another smile then walked in to the house as The Gang walked up to Sharpay.

"Hey Shar" Ryan and Gabi said in unison, and then blushing they both looked away. Chad and Taylor laughed slightly before saying anything.

"Hey Sharpay!" Taylor said, while Chad said, "Hey Ice Queen"  
"Hey Ry, Gabi, Taylor and B. Ball bimbo" Sharpay said, standing up from the bench. Everyone laughed but Chad.

"It's not funny" Chad insisted.

"Whatever" Sharpay shrugged. "So…" she started.

"What now?" Ryan finished his sister's sentence.

"Well… Lunch isn't done for like 30 more minutes yet…" Troy stated, he turned to Sharpay, "We could finish the game we started…"  
"Please, like I want to finish that Basketball game!" Sharpay said, rolling her eyes in a playful manner.

"_Sharpay_ -_The Ice Queen_ slash _Drama Queen_- was actually _playing Basketball_?" Chad asked, in an astonished tone, "Some One Pinch me!" He exclaimed. Taylor pinched him right after he said that, "Ouch! I didn't mean literally!"

"Wow Chad, That's a big word… I didn't think it was in your vocabulary" Sharpay said, with a smirk.

Chad glared, "Whatever _Ice Queen_" Sharpay glared back.

Gabriella, sensing the tension between the two, quickly spoke up, "Maybe we should walk down to the park… or karaoke club… or pool… or something…." She suggested. Troy, Ryan, and Taylor nodded. Troy and Taylor because they also sensed the tension and Ryan because he wanted to agree with Gabi.

Sharpay and Chad slowly turned away from each other, "Fine…" they both muttered.

"I'll go to the Karaoke Club or the Park, But not the pool… I mean do you know how many people swim in that thing?" Ryan nodded, agreeing with his sister as Chad muttered something about how spoiled they were.

"Well then… Let's take a vote, who would rather go to the Park?" Troy asked. Chad, Taylor and Gabriella raised their hands. Then Ryan quickly put his up. "Well… It looks like we're going to the park then…" Troy said after counting how many hands were up, Sharpay sighed.

"Yeah…" she muttered as they walked toward the sidewalk. "Hey Troy, Can I talk to you for a minute?"  
"Uh… Sure?" Troy replied, as he motioned for the others to go on ahead and they did so, "What's up?" He asked after they were out of ear range.

"Well…" Sharpay started slowly, and then blurted out quickly, "I told your mom!"  
"What?" Troy asked, not really catching what she had said.

"I…Told…Your…Mom…About…Us…" Sharpay said, really slow this time.

"You did?" Troy asked, not believing his ears. Sharpay nodded, "Well… How did she take it?"  
"I'm still alive ain't I?" Sharpay joked, with a small smile, Troy smiled back and nodded. "Anyhow, She was really thrilled…"

"Really? That's great!" Troy smiled and so did Sharpay. She gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"I know, now we just have to tell your dad…"

"Later…" Troy said, grabbing her hand, "Right now we have to catch up with the others." Sharpay nodded and then ran down the street hurrying to catch up with the others._ 'At least one of his parents took it well…. Now if only the other one would go just as well…' _Sharpay thought as they caught up. _'Oh well… If not… We'll figure out something…'_

* * *

_So... What Do Ya Think? Let Me know!  
And I'll update ASAP! _

_Oh and to those of You Reading my other stories, see the following:_

**The Life Of An Ice Queen:**_ That update will be coming soon, I am working on that as we speak! That'll be the next one I update, Kay. Thanks for your patents!_

**My Siblings, The Evans Twins: **_I'll update that after I update 'The Life of An Ice Queen' Once Again, Thanks for Your paitents!_

**Back To School: **_I really don't know what to put next... Any suggestions? If not, It could be a while until my next update... Thank You for waiting so long!  
_

**Paris, France: **_I'll update that when I get a chance and more Ideas, It'll be after 'The life of an Ice queen; My Siblings, the Evans Twins; and probably Junior Problems(again) Thanks for your paitents!_

_If You have any questions... Feel free to post it in a Review! Thanks for Reading & Reviewing!  
_


	15. Author's Note

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews. I'm SO Sorry I haven't updated in like... forever! Anyhow... I'm having some troubles with my computer right now, it crashed and I lost all progress in all of my stories. My Microsoft Word got uninstalled and now I can't type much. xD So... I'll update as soon as I can get my computer working right again.**

** Plus, I've had a bit of Writer's block on this story... Let me know if you guys have any ideas.**

**Thanks! And sorry again for the mishaps.**

**-Mar  
**


	16. Piggy Back Rides and Lunch

**AN: **Hey guys! Here's the next chapter to 'Junior Problems'. This chapter isn't all that important in the story but oh well. I apologize for not updating in the longest time... I'll try to be better about that from now on. Thanks to my loyal readers.

This is updation weekend so all of my stories will be updated and a new High School Musical story will probaly be posted too. Please excuse any spelling errors on this since my cousin's spell check isn't currently working right.

Anyways, here's the next chapter of 'Junior Problems'. I hope you like it.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14, Piggy Back rides and Lunch**

"I'm _So_ going to win!" Chad yelled, racing full speed down the sidewalk with Taylor on his back.

"Chad! Careful!" Taylor yelled, Chad almost tripping.

"Sorry… But I wanna win! Only 2 more blocks to run!" Chad exclaimed as Troy caught up.

"Come on Troy! Let's teach Danforth that there's no way for him to win!" Sharpay said, from where she was on Troy's back.

"You wish!" Chad said, once again almost tripping. Back at the park the group had decided to have an obstacle course like thing… the first event being a piggy-back race back to Troy's B-ball court. Troy & Sharpay Vs. Chad & Taylor Vs. Ryan & Gabi.

"CHAD!" Taylor yelled again, Causing Sharpay to giggle.

"I feel for ya Taylor! Especially since we're winning!" Sharpay said, grinning as Troy passed Chad.

"Whatever…" Taylor muttered, "Hey! Where's Ryan and Gabi?" She asked as the two boys skidded to a stop at a stop sign.

Sharpay gave a small shrug, looking at her watch. The rule was you had to wait for 30 seconds at a stop sign before running again. "Thrity!" she shouted, Troy looked both ways then when it was clear he took off running again.

"Hold on Shar!" He said, running down the sidewalk. "This is the bumpy part!"

They heard Taylor tell Chad to go, who soon took off running after them. "You think Ry and Gabs found a short cut?" Taylor shouted to Sharpay and Troy.

"Pu-lease! Like that's going to hap—" Sharpay started but was cut off by Chad.

"1 block left!" He shouted.

"—pen…." Sharpay finished.

"Well… It's possible!" Taylor said, "Now run Chad!" She yelled.

"Come on Troy, we've still got the lead!" Sharpay said, grinning. Troy nodded as they continued to move. A few moments later they were running around the corner of the house. "Yay! We won!" Sharpay cheered, sliding off Troy's back as they stopped.

"You got—" Chad started, but cut himself off. "uh… Guys…." He pointed ahead. Everyone turned and looked as Taylor slid off Chad's back.

"Ryan! Gabi! How did you two beat us?" Sharpay yelled.

Gabriella giggled as she and Ryan both said, "Short cut!"

"Told you!" Taylor said.

"Oh shut up!" Sharpay said to Taylor.

"So… I guess you two get to pick the next event?" Troy said, ignoring Taylor and Sharpay as they argued.

"Yup!" Ryan said with a nod.

"Well Then what's it going to be?" Troy asked.

"It's –" Gabriella started, but Mrs. Bolton cut her off.

"Time for Lunch!" She called, causing everyone to turn towards the house.

"Kay, Coming Mom!" Troy yelled back.

"It's what?" Sharpay asked as she quit arguing with Taylor.

"A Surprise! Now Let's go eat!" Ryan said in a rush. He grabbed Gabi's hand and ran off to the house.

"Well… That was odd…" Taylor muttered. Sharpay nodded.

"It was Ryan though…" Chad muttered back. Taylor nodded this time.

"Hey!" Sharpay said, in her brother's defense. She normally wouldn't say anything, but this _was_ her chance to argue with Chad.

"You know what… Let's not even start this argument… Come on Shar!" Troy grabbed her hand and drug her off in to the house.

"Let's go Chad!" Taylor said, running off in to the house. Chad followed, a bit annoyed that Troy had interrupted his argument with 'The Ice Queen'.

**Inside at the Bolton's Kitchen Table**

Troy, dragging Sharpay, and Taylor, leading Chad, all showed up at the kitchen table in a matter of seconds. Julia & Jack (Mr. & Mrs. Bolton), and Ryan & Gabi were already sitting around the table. Next to Gabi there was a chair open and then there were three chairs open on the one side of the table. Sharpay sat down next to Mrs. Bolton, Troy next to Sharpay, Chad next to Troy & Mr. Bolton, Then Ryan & Gabi and then Taylor.

Julia smiled as she gestured to the food at the center of the table, "Dig in, There's plenty to go around!" Everyone nodded as they began to grab what they wanted. A few minutes later, everyone was sitting there with a plate full of food, eating in silence.

After several minutes of silence Julia decided to break the ice, "So… Fair weeks coming up… You kids excited?"

Everyone nodded, "Last year I rode The Top Gun like 22 times without puking!" Chad exclaimed, Taylor rolled her eyes, "This year, Taylor and I are going to beat my record!"  
"What?!" Taylor exclaimed, a bit annoyed, "There is no way I will EVER ride the Top Gun again!"

"But Tay, It'll be fun…. Please?" Chad started to do a puppy dog pout, everyone but Taylor laughed.

"No Chad…"

"Please?"  
"Chad!"  
"Taylor!"  
Taylor sighed, "Will it get you to stop buggin' me?" Chad nodded, "Then Maybe…"  
"Yeah!" Chad cheered as Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"New Topic please…" Sharpay said.

"Oh! Who's excited about our field trip to the Alberquqe Museum on Wednesday?" Gabi asked.

Sharpay gave Gabi a 'You-Got-to-be-kidding-me' look, while Chad burst out laughing, "You've gotta be kidding me! Excited for that field trip? I'm just glad to be outta school!" Troy nodded and Ryan just sat there.

"Alberque has a Museum?" Ryan asked after a moment, a bit confused. Everyone rolled their eyes but Gabriella.

"Yeah… Didn't you read the permission slip?" Ryan shook his head. "Okay then…"

Everyone pretty much stayed quiet for the next couple minutes. It was Chad that broke the silence this time. "I'm stuffed." He announced, scooting his empty plate away from him.

Taylor rolled her eyes, "You should be... you ate more than all of us!"

"I'm a growing boy... I need my food." Chad shrugged as he stretched his arms. Taylor rolled her eyes.

Mrs. Bolton smiled, "So... what are you guys doing after this?"

"Yeah... what _are _we doing?" Sharpay smirked, glancing over at Ryan and Gabriella. Taylor, Chad and Troy soon followed her lead and glanced over at the couple.

Gabriella smiled, shaking her head. "It's a surprise... Like Ryan said earlier."

"Well, behave." Mrs. Bolton warned with another smile.

"We will." The six teenagers chorused. They quickly finished their lunch and then stood up, heading outside.

"Thanks Mrs. B." Chad called.

"Yeah, thanks." everyone else had chorused. After heading outside they were ready to start the rest of the days activities... this was going to be an exciting afternoon.

* * *

**An: **Alright... so there's the chapter. I'm not sure if I like it that well but oh well. Haha.

Please review and I'll update soon.


	17. IMPORTANT Author's Note!

**Important Author's Note Follows. Please Read.**

Hey guys! Alright, don't hurt me... I know I've been absolutely _terrible _about updating lately! I'm sooooo sorry! But this is mostly good news... I think. This notice will be post on all my stories and because I'm too lazy to type five different ones (I haven't changed! Haha.) There's a bit about all of my stories here. Please just scroll and find the ones you wish to hear about. At the bottom there's also a bit of info on a new story I'm working on just for all of you. Yay! Please send me a message or review once you read that. If you have questions or thoughts about the other stories don't hesitate to post those either. Kay?

Anyways, I got a new computer for Christmas and just now got settled in to it enough to go back to story writing. So here I am typing this in hopes that you guys will be able to forgive me and enjoy the updates that will be just around the corner. If you have questions or concerns just let me know As soon as possible. But now, let's move on to the news! Updates will be coming soon (unless other wise stated). Thanks for the understanding! The stories are in alphabetical order.

* * *

**Best Frien****ds: **What else can I say except 'I'm sorry!'. I left you guys in suspense for ages and ages. But I swear I'll make it up. Two action packed chapters are on the way! But what I need from you guys before I can finish those two is some thoughts. Should Momo and Corbin get together? The dance, should Zac finally ask Ashley to it? And Lucas and Nessa, what about them? But one thing I promise no matter what is some Zashley romance! After all, I did leave you hanging after Zac kissed Ashley... so what else can I do. Send any ideas you'd like to see As soon as possible and I'll see what I can do. Sound good?

**Chirstmas Surprises:**Oh my goodness! I have soooo much to say about this story. It's amazing and was super-de-dooper fun to write! I had/have the last chapter in my head but it's just a matter of finding time to type it. So I have a very serious question for all of you. Do you _want _me to post the last chapter or just leave it how it is? Seriously, be honest. I mean, it's spring now and who wants to read about Christmas? Although I am considering a sequel of some sort as well, so if you want me to do that the last chapter is probably needed. Who knows. Anyways, I adore the story but it's up to you guys. Shall I post the last chapter or leave it as it is? And about the sequel, shall I do it or not? Let me know!

**Friendship: **This story is one of my all time favorites to write! I appreciate all of the great reviews. Here's the news for it though. I think I'm going to scrap the current Chapter 2 and repost a better one. Don't worry, though, Troy and Sharpay will meet again. But I feel like in the current second chapter that it concentrates too much on Anya and Ryan. But that's just my opinion, tell me what you think! Should I leave it how it is and move on? Or should I redo it? Either way, I promise at least one new chapter on top of that! Ideas are much appreciated!

**From Ordinary To Extraordinary: **Over the past few days I've established a million and one ideas for this story. So it will no longer be on hold. I promise that as soon as I find the time there will be at least one new chapter up, some drama, and a bit of info on Karina Bolton. I promise to answer your questions ASAP! Ideas are also welcomed. Just send all questions/ideas to me and I'll make a special section for them. Thanks!

**Life Of An Ice Queen: **I'm not sure where I want to take this story. I mean, I am... but I'm not. I guess I'm still in a bit of a slump with this story. But don't panic! I swear as soon as Best Friends, Christmas Surprises, Friendship, and From Ordinary To Extraordinary are updated I'll figure something out for this story! Ideas are much appreciated but please just bare with me. Once again, questions? Ideas? Send them to me! Thanks!

**Junior Problems: **I'm honestly not into this story much anymore. Once I start something, though, I finish it. So It will not be deleted! It will, however, be put on hold until everything else is updated at least once. The only way this will change is if I can come up with some ideas for this story. But, at the moment, I'm in a slump with both 'Junior Problems' and 'The Life Of An Ice Queen'. So please just bare with me, but ideas are much needed (and appreciated!)

**New Story: **Alright, so I don't have many ideas yet but I know two things. First off, I have a faint plot which is a surprise. But I will tell you that this story takes place in Spain and that their Spanish monster the Chupacabra will be involved. Secondly, I can take this story one of three ways. Ashley (Tisdale) is one of the main characters. The others are the main High School Musical cast, Jared Murillo and Drew Seeley. Now here's what I need your opinions on. Should I make the story another Zashley, a Lashley or leave it a Jashley? All three have major possablities from my plot so that's why I need your help. At least a little Jashley is guaranteed but I want to know rather you want me to leave it a Jashley pairing or make it switch over to Zashley/Lashley. Or, there's a possablity of there being all three. But what shall the pairing be in the end? Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
